Radar Detects Love
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Radar falls in love with... who? I know this is bit of an odd story but I had a dream about this and I just had to make it into a story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Radar Detects Love

We drove up the bumpy road to the MASH unit I was assigned. The first thing I noticed as we drove up was how dirty and dreary the compound looked. It was much more crude than the hospital I was working in earlier in Seoul. As we drove in I noticed a young corporal by the looks of him searching for something in my direction. I stepped out of the jeep I was in and walked up to him. "Corporal O'Reilly?" I asked.

He almost jumped out of his skins. He just looked at me with his mouth agape. I sighed. I get this all the time. People consider I'm a beauty of some sort. Just because I have an excellent figure and long wavy blonde hair people think I'm gorgeous. "Yes my I help you sir ma'am?"

"Yes I was wondering where your CO's office is. I'm Lieutenant Potter." I held out my hand and smiled at him and he shook it.

"This way sir ma'am." He led me to the biggest tent and opened the door for me. The first thing I noticed when I walked in to the company's office was the mess. It looked as if a tornado had come through. "Uh sorry ma'am. A patient went berserk this afternoon and tore the place apart."

"Just call me Bridgette. I could help you if you want as soon as I settle down." I said with a warm smile.

"Okay thank you sir Bridgette ma'am. You can just call me Radar," he said a bit nervously. "Here you go." He pointed to a door to the right.

"Why are you called Radar?" I asked stalling.

"Oh, It's because sometimes I know what's going to happen before it happens," he said proudly.

I thanked him with a smile and walked in. I found an older man sat behind a desk that said Col. Sherman T. Potter. There were also 3 other men in there that I suspected were the camp's surgeons. Two were Captains by the looks of them and the other was a Major. I saluted them and got a better look at them. The first Captain was a bit gray around the edges and had a cheesy mustache. The second Captain had dark black hair that looked a bit shaggy and had a mischievous look in his eyes, as he looked me over. The Major was rather portly and was going bald.

"Ah you must be Lieutenant Potter," said the Colonel, "Where are you from? You look a bit familiar. Maybe we're family," he said with a laugh.

"From Michigan sir. Around Charlevoix sir," I said as I stood at attention.

"Hmmm. I don't know of any family around there, but welcome to the four-oh-seventy-seven. These here are our surgeons," he said as he gestured to the men in the room. "This here is Major Winchester."

The Major came over to me and shook my hand. "Major Charles Emerson Winchester the Third at your service."

I beamed at him and said, "Lieutenant Bridgette Potter at your service." He went and sat down as the second man came up to me.

"B.J. Hunnicut. Don't worry about him he's just a pompous old windbag," he said as he shook my hand warmly. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

The dark haired man finally approached me and said grinning at me, " Captain Hawkeye Pierce at your service any time day or night. Especially at night." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I blushed and turned away.

"Okay now folks," said Potter as he cleared his throat to get our attention. "Time to get back to work. Will someone show Lieutenant Potter around the compound?"

"Um excuse me Colonel you can just call me Bridgette," I said boldly.

He nodded his head and corrected himself. "Will someone show Bridgette around the compound?"

Hawkeye started to say "Me! Me!" like a little child saying he wanted the last cookie. But Charles beat him to it and already offered his arm. I graciously took it and walked out of the office.

"You look like a smart young woman. Tell me were did you go to school?" he asked as we walked into the mess tent.

"Oh I can't remember the name but it was somewhere near Boston I believe," I said as we got into line. We got our food and sat down. I started to poke around the food disgustingly. I almost believed it moved and I pushed my tray away.

"Really? I think we went to the same university. What year were you?" He leaned toward me hanging on my every word. A bit creeped out I leaned back. I just meet the guy and he was already engrossed in me.

"I think it was around 1950. Um. I think I should go look for the head nurse. Could you show me were I might find her?"

He started to mumble to himself about some Boston Mercy Hospital then pointed vaguely toward the living quarters. I followed his finger and looked around for the Head Nurses tent. Finally I found it, straightened my uniform and knocked on the door.

"Go away Hawkeye. I don't want your pitiful apologies," growled a voice.

"Um. I'm the new nurse ma'am. I've come to report in," I said nervously. She didn't sound like she was in the kind of talking mood.

"Come in," the voice growled. I walked in, saluted and stood at attention. The woman that sat in front of me was in faded kakis and was holding a brush. "Name," she commanded.

I liked my lips and replied, "Lieutenant Bridgette Potter at your service ma'am."

She snorted and asked, "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head and kept staring straight ahead. "I'm Major Margaret Houlihan but you will call me Major or ma'am. Got that?" I nodded. "Got that?" she asked again aggressively.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now you're dismissed." She turned and continued to brush her dirty blonde hair.

I quickly fled and looked around the compound trying to figure out were to go next. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned and found Radar carrying my bag. "This way ma'am." He led me toward a tent and opened the door.

There were bunks all over the place and found other nurses lounging around. I thanked Radar and picked out a bunk near the back. I soon became friends with the other nurses. We all told each other were we were from and noticed that a certain Nurse Kristen Morgan was also from Michigan but from around Detroit. We soon fell into playing poker. I kept winning because of my good luck. After I had won all of their money I finally asked the question that had been plaguing my mind.

"What's the matter with Major Houlihan?" I asked as I lounged around waiting for my shift.

All of a sudden the tent quieted and they all looked at each other. Then finally Kristin cleared her throat and said, "There's nothing the matter about her."

"Yes there is. Why does it seem like she has a stick in her butt?" I persisted.

"Okay," said Kristin a bit defeated. "She's ticked off that Hawkeye won't say he loves her."

"What?! You got to be jesting. Right? Have they ever you know…?" They all nodded their heads. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would after someone like her. She just seems so mean," I said thunderstruck. They all nodded knowingly.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost time for my shift. I got up and made my way to post-op. As I went past the office I saw Radar trying to put together a stool. I giggled and opened the door a crack. "I can help you after my shift if you want Radar."

Yet again he nearly jumped out of his skins. I don't know how I keep scaring him the poor fellow. "Okay," he said nervously. I don't know why he's always nervous around me too.

I made my way to post-op and realized the doctor for my shift was Hawkeye. I blushed remembering when we first met. I controlled my self and walked in holding my head high. I signed in and walked over to my first patient. I looked at his clipboard and saw that he had to have an operation on his head. I winced slightly and sat down next to him. "How are you doing?" I asked softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I feel fine except it feels like a hot poker was pressed against my skull." He pressed his hand against his forehead as if to cool it by that simple touch.

"It'll be fine in no time. What's your name?"

"Tom Wilkins. Could you write a note for my folks?" he asked hopefully as he looked at me.

"Sure." I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and said, "Shoot."

_Dear Mom and Pa,June 24, 1952_

_Everything's fine here over in Korea. There's talk of a peace treaty. Hopefully it'll fall through this time. How's everyone? Their doing fine I hope. How's Katie? Is she holding up with me being over here?_

_The doctors are pretty nice over here. They even say I might be able to go home the day after tomorrow. Don't worry I'm not hurt that much. I just got some scratches and all. Well I can't wait to see all of you._

_Love your devoted son,_

_Tom Wilkins_

"Thank you. Could you send this for me?" he asked as I finished writing.

"Okay I'll do that after my shift," I said as I smiled at him again.

As I finished my shift Hawkeye came over to me and grinned again at me. I distracted myself with my last patient's chart. "What would you like Doctor?" I asked professionally.

He looked up like as if he was thinking deeply and replied, "I don't know. Maybe a bottle of wine, some music and possibly a date with you." He raised his eyebrows in question.

I took a long minute to read over the chart then I made up my mind. I raised my chin and looked at him straight in the eye. "What time?"

He grinned a lopsided grin at me that almost made my legs turn into jelly. "How about 8? We'll start with going to the Officers Club then possibly ending up in a romantic setting with music and candle light and a little alcohol." I nodded my head in consent and he left pre-op to arrange everything.

As I left pre-op myself I made a beeline to the office and found Radar still fooling around with the same stool but it looked like he had fallen asleep working on it. I quietly opened the door and started to organize the papers into piles.


	2. Chapter 2

Radar woke up with a jerk as the leg he was trying to fix fell down onto the floor. He looked up startled and looked around frantically looking for anyone who might have seen him snoozing. He noticed me on the floor giggling behind my hand and turned a bright red. "Um, may I help you ma'am?"

I sighed, "I'm here to help _you_ Radar. And call me Bridgette."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Thank you ma'am." I glanced at him and he stuttered, "Thank you Bridgette." I sighed it was going to be a long afternoon.

After a while of clearing we soon fell into talking. I learned that he was from a small town in Iowa. And I told him about the town I live in. After we cleared most of it I sat on his cot and fanned my self with a folder. After all that work I was hot. Yet again he became nervous when I patted next to me.

"What the heck is your problem?" I asked as he sat in front of me on the office chair. "You are always nervous in front of me. Why is that Radar?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said defending himself. "It's just that I don't even know you and my mom says to stay away from strangers."

"Then why are you over here in Korea in a war with strangers?"

"Well I know them."

"Yeah probably after a few months you knew them. It'll probably be the same with me. After a few months you'll know me and probably be friends. Huh?"

"Uhhh. Uhhh. I gotta go check something." He got up to leave but I grabbed him and made him sit down next to me.

"Just hold on a minute. Do you run off every time you're faced with a tough question?"

"I do not! Yeah sort of."

"Now I'm not going to bite or seduce you or anything. What's wrong with several friends just sitting chatting?"

We just sat there for a while as I cooled down. I looked at my watch and saw I had just enough time to get ready for my date with Hawkeye. I quickly leaned over and kissed Radar on the cheek and left him touching his cheek in amazement.

I asked the nurses to help me get ready after they asked me whom I was going with. "Are you sure you want to go with him?" they asked. I nodded. "Well just make sure the Major doesn't catch you or you'll be on the top of her bullying list."

"I'm not that scared of her. What did that happen to one of you?" I looked around and Nurse Able nodded her head.

"I once went with him to the Officer's club just for a drink and the Major practically exploded and told me I had to reorganize the whole supply closet. It took my about a whole day"

"Well I can't help it if he likes me. Now can I?" They all shrugged and we continued to get me ready.

At eight Hawkeye appeared at the door waiting for me. He gazed at me approvingly. I had settled to wearing an olive green button down shirt with some shorts. It wasn't the dressiest clothes I had but I didn't want to anger the Major if she caught me with him. He offered me his arm and led me to a shack a ways off from the compound.

"I had thought of taking you to the Officer's Club but Rosie's is a better place to get a drink," explained Hawkeye as he opened the door like a gentleman. I nodded to him and stepped into a crowded room.

Every table seemed to be full except a table in the back in a corner with a little card on it. He started to head towards it and I followed him. As we sat down a young Korean woman came over and got our drink orders. He got a martini and I ordered the same. He smiled at me when she left.

"You seem to have something on your mind Captain," I said as I looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Please call me Hawkeye. I was just wondering how you look so good. Do you have some exercises that you do? Do you dye your head to look so beautiful?"

I blushed. "No. It's all natural." He whistled and I giggled.

"Well you look pretty good from what I can see. I just hope I can see more of you," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. I blushed again and thankfully the waitress came with our drinks.

After we got our drinks we started to talk about our medical careers. He talked about helping out his father with his practice and I told him about my mother being a doctor and I helping her. He kept suggesting leaving but I wanted to stay because I wanted to meet some of the people there.

After the waitress had left to go home some of the people were pretty wasted and it didn't seem like they were going to leave anytime soon. I even saw a hairy man with an evening gown on. I asked Hawkeye about him and he said, "Oh that's just Klinger. He's trying to get out on a Section Eight by dressing up in woman's clothes."

"Where does he get all the clothes?" I asked in fascination as he ordered a drink from the owner Rosie.

"He makes them," he said simply. "I would like to see the designer labels on your clothes." He grinned his lopsided grin at me again and I almost melted.

"I'll go get our next round of drinks," I offered. He nodded a bit disappointed.

I went up to the bar and waited for my drinks. A big meaty Marine came up behind me and said to his buddies, "Hey guys look a new nurse." His buddies seemed to have thought this very funny because they burst out laughing. "Hi ya sweetheart. How would you like to spend a night with a real man instead of that wimpy doctor you came with?"

I said nothing and he attempted to wrap an arm around my slim waist but I walked out of his clumsy hands. I started to drum my long nails on the bar waiting for my drinks when he came up to me again. I quickly grabbed the glasses and made to walk around to the left of him but he place one of his meaty arms in front of me to bar my way. I smiled and tried to walk the other way but he placed an arm in front of me again. Now he had me cornered and I looked over at Hawkeye to see what he was doing and it looked as if he wanted to come over but just couldn't.

I sighed and set down my drinks and for the first time looked up into the face of my captor. This guy was pretty meaty and could possibly be handsome if he didn't have a scar on the right side of his face. He smiled up at him sweetly and asked, "Would you mind moving please?"

He smiled down at me and replied, "Sure if you'll come with me."

"I'm sorry but as you had said I'm already with someone else. And I don't want to disappoint him. So no I decline your kind offer."

All his buddies ohhed and he started to grow a little red around the collar. "Now what are ya talking about sweetheart? I don't think you heard me correctly. I think you're going to come with me."

I sighed again. I wasn't going to admire him for his face tomorrow or the respect his friends will have for him. I pulled my arm back and hit him square in the eye. He fell backward into a table and just lay there and didn't get up. Then the table broke in two from his weight. "No, I don't think you heard correctly. I'm with someone tonight."

I picked up our drinks and made my way to our table. I gave Hawkeye his and sipped mine. I looked around and everyone looked at me with their mouths agape. I leaned back and asked, "What?" They kept looking at me.

I looked over at Rosie and she was starting to turn red and I was afraid she was going to kick us out so I said to her as I indicated the Marine, "I'm sure he'll pay for the broken table." She nodded and got several of the guy's buddies to carry him out along with the broken table.

I looked over at Hawkeye and his mouth was agape too. Finally he closed his mouth and smiled at me. "Way to go Knocko!" I blushed and everyone started to clap and I blushed even more. "I always liked them a little feisty," he grinned. Everyone went back to their drinks and we finished ours.

"Oh come on can we go now?" Hawkeye asked as if he was a child who wanted to leave a clothing store. I nodded and he said a little yippee and led me out.

He started to lead me to the supply closet. There were several candles around the room and he lit those as we walked in. I noticed a bedpan with a bottle of wine in it and a record player. He turned the record player on and I could hear Mozart playing.

"I didn't know you liked Mozart," I sighed as I sat down on a bench that had a blanket on it.

"I don't but luckily Charles does. Isn't this what I promised?"

"Yeah, it's quite nice." I shrugged my shoulders dreamily as Hawkeye sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

He pulled me closer and started to caress my face with his big-callused hand. I looked up at him but I couldn't see him that well because of the poor light. He took a hold of my chin and leaned down and kissed me. I almost swooned from the way he kissed me. I melted into his arms and before I knew it he had me lying on the bench with him on top of me. He was kissing me vigorously and his hands were under my shirt rubbing my tense stomach. My own hands were rubbing his back as he started to suck at the skin on my neck, which almost made me crazy with desire. He slowly started to unbutton my shirt going up while I tugged at his shirt when a knock came at the door.

Hawkeye slowly got off of me and straightened himself and called, "Yes?"

The door opened a crack and Radar's voice drifted to us, "Um, sorry to disrupt you sir but Major Houlihan wants to speak to you."

"I'll be right there Radar," he said wearily. He looked at me a bit regrettably and said, "Maybe some other time." He got up and I got up with him then outta the blue he dipped me and kissed me passionately on the mouth.

Then he left and I started to button up my shirt when Radar said, "Um. Good night ma'am."

"Radar," I said exasperated.

"Oh, goodnight Bridgette."

"Goodnight Radar."

I sighed and looked out and saw him walking to the office to go to sleep. I quietly walked back to the nurse's tent and sneaked in and laid down but then the light went on and all the nurses started talking all at once. I groaned and turned over. Why can't anything go right?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we all woke early and made our way to the mess tent. After I had gotten my tray I looked around for a place to sit. I saw Hawkeye look at me and wave me over. B.J., Charles and Radar were sitting with him. I smiled and made my way to their table.

"Good Morning gentlemen," I greeted as I sat down next to Radar.

Radar mumbled something and continued to eat his breakfast. Charles greeted me with a good morning.

B.J. smiled at me then glanced at Hawkeye. "So, Knocko I hear from Hawk here that you had a knock out time last night. And that you took out a Marine?"

I looked over at Hawkeye with a look that said why did you tell him? He just shrugged at me and continued to dissect his food.

"Yeah I guess I did."

B.J. whistled and shook his head. "Man I don't want to get on your bad side."

"As long as you don't make a pass at me you'll do fine," I teased.

"Why would I with your shapely body?" he teased back. I gave a sarcastic laugh and continued to eat my food.

As we ate our breakfast people kept coming up to me and saying stuff like, "Way to go Knocko!" and "Way to get them marines!"

When the sixth person had left after congratulating me B.J. said, "Well looks like you've been adopted into the MASH 4077 family. Eh Knocko?"

"Now am I going to have to live with that name?" I asked behind my hand to hide my embarrassment.

B.J. and Hawkeye shared a glance and together said, "Yep"

I moaned. I almost wish I hadn't knocked out that Marine. We finished and I headed to the latrine to empty my bladder. As I left I noticed a billboard and went and looked at what was posted there.

There was a flyer for rejoining the army, some personal ads, events coming up but what caught my eye was a flyer for a poker night at the Swamp. I had learned earlier that the Swamp was where Hawkeye, B.J. and Charles lived. I looked at the date and saw that the next one was that night. I checked the time and decided to go.

After my shift in the afternoon I went looking through all my stuff for all my money. After I had rounded it all up I noticed I had $30. That should be enough to play. As the time got closer I changed into something more comfortable and made my way to the Swamp.

I knocked on the door and looked in when I was bid to enter. I saw B.J. setting up a table and Hawkeye rounding up some chairs. Charles saw me and asked, "My dear why are you here at this hour? We were just about to play some poker."

"I was wondering if I could play with you guys. If that's alright with you gentlemen."

Hawkeye looked up from his chairs and looked at me. "I don't mean to offend you or anything but you don't stand a chance against any of us. Not even ol' Chuckles here who I might say is a bit poorer near the end of the night."

"Oh offense taken. I was thinking that maybe one of you might be man enough to play against me but I guess not," I countered. I held up my chin defiantly and waited for his reply.

"Oh come now Pierce lets have the lady join us. Maybe she could teach you a thing or too. After all she did go to Boston University," cut in Charles.

"Okay but don't start crying when you lose all your money. How much did you bring anyway?" said Hawkeye as he added another chair to the five already there.

"Thirty."

"What thirty cents? I'm sorry but that won't even get you a chip," said Hawkeye from the head of the table with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes. "Thirty dollars genius."

"That should be enough," shrugged Hawkeye.

That was when Colonel Potter and Klinger came in and each took a seat. "Okay lets get this show started," said Potter. He looked round and saw me standing. "You playing too? Well then lets all get a seat. Who's dealing?"

Then the games started. At first I lost a few games but I soon had my money back plus more. After I had won my sixth game in a row with a full house Klinger threw down his cards and said, "I can't believe I used up my cloth savings just to be beaten by a woman." He looked at me and added, "No offense."

"None taken. Here use this for your new cloth savings. I hope to see more Klinger creations." I tossed him a five dollar chip and he solemnly thanked me. He got up and left the rest of us to play more poker.

After the ninth game Potter gave up too. Then it was just the Swamp rats and me. As Potter left Hawkeye eyed me and said, "Now why don't we make this a bit more interesting."

"Yes why don't we? It's getting a bit boring winning all the time. Is there anyone here at this place that can beat me?" I said teasingly.

Hawkeye laughed sarcastically and said, "Why don't we play something else?"

"Like what?" I arched an eyebrow in question. Why was he taking so long to ask?

"Why don't we play strip poker?" He sat back and looked at me playfully. I saw his eyes twinkle with humor and he grinned at me with a most flattering grin.

"Are you sure you all would like to strip down with me in the room? I'm sure that would embarrass you guys too much."

"Oh but we're pretty sure you'll be the one doing most of the stripping," replied Hawkeye. He started to shuffle the cards while watching me. B.J. and Charles exchanged glances and continued to watch us argue.

"But what about B.J.? He's a happily married man I'm not sure if that would be good for him if he saw scantily clothed men."

Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You're not chicken are you?"

I quickly stood up and placed my hands on the table in a fierce manner. "What did you just call me? Listen here buddy where I come from we don't take being called a chicken lightly. So if I was you I would watch myself."

Hawkeye sat up a bit nervously and held up his hands. "Okay, okay just calm down Knocko. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I sat back down curtly and looked at each of the men sitting around the poker table and sighed. "Okay how are we going to this?"

Hawkeye looked up from his shuffling and asked, "Do what?"

"Are we doing layers or per article of clothing?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hawkeye innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Your sick idea of playing strip poker. Are we doing layers or per article of clothing."

Hawkeye thought for a while and looked over at me slowly. "How about per article of clothing so the humiliation can be drawn out more."

There was a chorus of yes's from us and Hawkeye started to deal the cards. I looked at my hand and saw that I had a pretty good hand and when it was my turn to change I only traded one card. I saw B.J. starting to sweat and he kept stealing glances at all of us to see if any of us was bluffing. Hawkeye sat coolly casually looking at his cards and calling out bets. Charles looked a bit nervous too.

Finally when we called out our hands Hawkeye had the best of the lot with a flush. He triumphantly looked at each of us but his gaze lingered on mine as the losers shed off our clothing. Thankfully I had a jacket on so all I had to take off was that and he looked at me with an approving twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the shirt I was wearing.

I had sort of wanted to make up for the night before so I had picked out a light blue halter top that matched my eyes and that had my initials embroidered at the hem in gold. I had a simple gold chain around my neck that had a golden heart on it that dangled close to my heart.

I blushed at the attention I got from the Swamp rats even from B.J. who soon broke the silence with a nervous, "Can we get on with the game?"

We continued playing but I didn't lose anymore clothing. There were several times Hawkeye seemed quite sure of himself but got shot down with my hand. Soon they were all in their underwear shivering from a slight breeze coming from outside.

"Why don't we just stop now while you guys still have your dignity," I said as I peered over my hand at the mostly naked men in front of me.

"No, no we still have one chance to get you back," said Hawkeye almost crazily. He seemed really obsessed with this game of poker. His eyes shown brightly and he kept glancing around at all of us like a caged animal.

"Well I fold while I still have my underwear," said Charles as he put down his hand. He looked over at B.J. and he did the same and folded. They tried to get Hawk to stop but he didn't want to hear any of it.

He laid down his hand and looked over at me crazily, waiting to see what my hand was. I looked at his cards and saw that they were a full house. I sighed and laid down my cards. He looked over and almost howled which made us jump. I had a flush and he didn't seem to like it.

He looked at me gravely and stood up to strip down to his bare bum. I hurriedly said, "That's okay you can just keep your underwear on. I'll just leave now. Well thank you gentlemen for an interesting evening. I wonder if we can do this some other time?"

Charles looked at Hawkeye and replied, "Yes I think that can be arranged since you seem to have beaten Pierce here it would be fun to see it happen again. What about you Pierce?" Hawkeye grumbled and put his clothes back on. "Well thank you for a wonderful evening Bridgette." Charles stood up, took my hand and kissed it, which made me blush. "Could I interest you with a walk to your quarters?"

"Sure. I would love to," I replied to his generous offer.

As we left I heard Hawkeye say to B.J., "Oh great the pompous windbag is interested in her. I was hoping in getting her to myself."

And B.J. replied, "Well doesn't look like your chances are going that well with the charming Charles Emerson Winchester the Third after her."

I called to them before we got out of hearing range, "Your chances are just as good Hawk." I heard him snort and we left.

Charles asked me all sorts of questions about me and I answered them as truthfully as I could. I lived near Charlevoix Michigan. I had a brother who was drafted and I had a boyfriend who was still at home but we were seeing different people for the time being. And no I wasn't seeing anyone.

I asked him questions too about his life. He lived in a swanky part of Boston. He had a sister. And he wasn't currently seeing anyone at the moment either.

When we got to the door of the Nurses tent we stopped and he kissed my hand again. "If we were back in the States I would have invited you in for coffee," I said as he looked down at me.

"Oh that would have been fine. Well goodnight m' lady."

As he turned to leave I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned back and asked what that was for.

"That's for being such a gentleman," I replied as I entered the Nurses tent.

As I walked in the Nurses all stopped what they were doing and asked if that was Hawkeye. I said that it was Charles and they all started to giggle. I asked what was the matter and Kristin replied, "He has never shown any interest in anyone here or anywhere that we know of but somehow you've seemed to have caught his attention. He's usually so full of himself."

"He doesn't seem like that to me," I said puzzled. "He seems quite a gentleman and a great man not that Hawkeye doesn't have his qualities too. Now if you don't mind I would like to get to bed."

They left me alone and I crawled into bed. I sat thinking about the men who seemed to have crushes on me not that I'm not used to it or anything but they all three seemed quite nice. I turned onto my side and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

There really is a Bridget "Knocko" in MASH. She's in the book written by Robert Hooker that had started it all. She was Bridget McCarthy and was described as 'five foot, eight of solid maple.' She didn't take any lip and they knew she could take out any of them in a head-on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere around midnight I got my first taste of the surgical part of MASH. I was paired with Hawkeye because he was the doctor with the most experience and I the nurse with less. We worked for 12 hours straight until it was noon. Through out the whole time Hawkeye kept making passes at me until Major Houlihan told him to shut up or else. And he did and he only spoke to me when he needed an instrument. I was thankful that she had told him to stop because he was starting to get a bit annoying.

When we were done I was exhausted. After all it was my first time in a MASH surgery. I first went to the mess tent and got some gruel down to keep up my strength. But then I realized that I had my shift that afternoon. I groaned and dragged my self to the shack that we used for patients getting better. Luckily the doctor for that shift was B.J. we chatted a bit until one of the patients called one of us.

One of the soldiers who called me had had shrapnel to the stomach and he was doing just fine. He asked me to write a letter to his parents. The boy was just barely 18. I took out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote out his letter.

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

_I'm fine over here. I did get shot in the stomach though, but the doctors here say I'll be just fine. All of them here are nice except the North Koreans of course. Soon I'll be back up in the front, which is better than some guys. A buddy of mine Tom got shot near the heart and almost died but the doctors worked really hard to save him. You would like him. He's alike like Dave before the car crash. Well I've got to go. Talk to ya soon. _

John Milkins 

He asked if I could mail it for him and I said I would. I put the young soldier's letter in a pocket of my uniform and checked on my next patient.

When I was done I went to the office to give Radar my letter to send out. When I got there I found Radar sweeping up some dust that flown in from earlier.

"Hey Radar. I see every things put back together."

Radar jumped and turned. "Oh it's you Bridgette." He put the broom away and started to fiddle around with some papers on his desk.

"I also see that you've started to call me my given name," I teased.

"What can I do for you?" asked Radar as he kept looking at Potter's office.

Just then Potter walked out from his office. "Radar don't forget to announce the movie tonight."

"Yes sir." Potter walked back into his office and I could hear him get a dram from his cabinet.

"Excuse me," he said to me and turned on the P.A. system. "Attention. The movie tonight will be showing at 22 hundred tonight. It will be John Wayne in 'Hell Town' pardon my language. That will be all." He clicked it off and continued to shuffle papers acting as if I wasn't there.

"Radar I would like to mail this letter for one of the soldiers in post-op."

"All letters go there." He pointed to a bin near the door and I put the letter in the bin.

As I turned to leave I turned around with my hand on the door. "Hey Radar. You going with anyone tonight to the movie?"

Radar looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

I started to blush. "Well I was just wondering if you would like to go together with me. As friends of course."

Radar gulped and closed his mouth. "Sure."

I smiled. "Okay see ya tonight." I gave him a little wave and whisked out of there fast. When I got out of the door I leaned against the wall and tried to control my blushing and breathing. I had never asked a guy out before even if it was strictly friendship. It was usually the guy who asked.

As I walked back to my tent to try to get a few minutes sleep I first ran into Hawkeye. He spotted me first and made a beeline to me.

"Hey," he said casually as he leaned against a wall in my path.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me. But of course we won't be there for the movie." His eyes twinkled invitingly but I had to reluctantly decline.

He stood up offended. "It isn't Charles you're going with. Is it?" I could see that he looked threatened by Charles being a possible wooer.

"No it isn't Charles. Just a friend."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Is it one of the nurses?" I shook my head. "One of the doctors?" Again I shook my head. "Who else do you know here?" Then he caught on and smiled and shook his head. "Radar?" I nodded my head. He started laughing. "Well that's okay. See you at the movies." He left chuckling to himself.

I looked after him with a bemused, confused look and smiled to myself. I really liked the view from here.

I continued to walk to my tent when Charles popped out of nowhere. I gave a little jump and placed my hand on my heart. "Charles you scared me."

"Sorry Bridgette. I was just wondering if I could interest you on a date to the movie tonight. I know it isn't any grand film but it should be adequate."

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry. I already have a date."

"Not that womanizing fleabag Pierce."

"No, Radar. We're going as friends though. Maybe next time."

He gave a graceful nod and walked to the Swamp to get a book.

Finally I got to my tent without any more interruptions. But when I had settled down to take a quick nap Kristen asked me if I was going to the movie. I looked at my watch. "Oh my gosh I haven't gotten any sleep since midnight last night."

"Well you don't have to go," said Kristen as she checked herself in a mirror.

"But I'm going with someone."

"Oh?" she said as if she knew the answer. "Hawkeye?" I shook my head. "Charles?" Again I shook my head. She turned to me with a puzzled look on my face. "Who?"

I blushed. "Radar. But we're going as friends nothing more."

"But you're blushing."

I blushed some more and threw my pillow at her. It hit her in the face and she laughed. "Ooh, someone likes Radar."

"I do not. He's just a friend."

She got up and opened the door. She winked and said, "Yeah right," and left before I could through something else at her.

I grumbled and started to brush my hair quickly. In the end it was really fluffy because I was taking all my frustration out on it. I was trying to flatten it a bit when a knock came at the door. I got up and opened it. And there stood Radar with a small bouquet of local flowers. He thrust them at me.

"Here I picked you some flowers."

"Thanks Radar. I'll put these in some water later."

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before linking arms with Radar who looked like he would rather be somewhere else. We made our way to the mess tent where the movie was going to be. On the way I kept hearing people whistle at us and saying, "Hey, Knocko you going out with Radar?"

We just blushed and took our seats near the front of the tent. Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, Hawkeye and B.J soon joined us. The whole time Radar kept fidgeting and glancing around nervously.

"What's the matter Radar?" I asked in the middle of the movie.

"I've never really been out with a girl before," he whispered back.

"But we're just friends Radar."

"Even friends."

People behind us shhhed us during our discussion and we were quiet for the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over Radar walked me back to my tent. "Thanks Radar for going to the movie with me."

"It was my pleasure." Radar was speaking more confidently with me now. I had seen Hawkeye sneak him some gin he had brought with him at the movies. Radar apparently can get drunk much faster than anyone else I know.

I smiled at him and he smiled back then he leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was quite startled. I thought we were just friends but I guessed the drink was talking and just let him kiss me. I twined my arms around his neck and his arms found themselves around my waist. But then I heard Hawkeye and B.J. walking our way!

I quickly stopped the kiss and stepped back a few paces. I was still blushing when the Swamp rats rounded the corner. Hawkeye saw Radar standing there in the middle of the path with a grin on his face then saw me standing a ways away trying to hide my face with a handkerchief. He quickly put them together and burst out laughing, which made me blush even more. B.J. stopped walking and watched his buddy go into fits of laughter.

"What? Did I miss something?" Then he noticed Radar and me and managed to stifle the laughter into just a chuckle.

With them laughing at us made Radar start to feel uncomfortable. I saw him start to shuffle away to the office and was glad he could at least get away. I couldn't because the two fools were in my way.

After a few seconds of no stopping I started to see red. "Shut up!" I said.

B.J. immediately shut up and looked at me uneasily. "We didn't mean anything Bridgette. We just thought it was a bit funny. Okay we're done now. Aren't we Hawk?"

Hawkeye was still laughing and was clutching his sides. "Yeah, yeah."

I continued to glare at him then something just snapped inside me. I lunged at him and was about to give him a good hard punch but he was lucky B.J. was there and caught me before I could get to him.

When he saw B.J. struggling to hold onto me when I tried to get at him he shut up real quick. When I saw he wasn't laughing any more I stopped struggling and my hair hung in front of my face. I stood panting when B.J. slowly let go of me. I stood up straighter and cleared my face. Hawkeye looked at me as if I was a viper ready to strike.

I smiled. "You were lucky B.J. was there to help you or else you would have been in a world of hurt buddy. Now if you'll excuse me I need to catch up on some much needed sleep." I walked between them and they gave me a wide berth. As I walked by Hawkeye I gave him a wink a left them staring after me.

I could hear them behind me when B.J. said, "That was a close one Hawkeye. You might want to stay out of her sights for awhile or else you'd end up on her hit list."

I could feel Hawkeye's gaze on me and I faintly heard him say with a smile, "I like them feisty though."

I walked into the nurses' tent and closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I saw Kristen sitting on her cot doing her nails. She looked up and smiled. "Have a nice time?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, but Radar got a bit drunk. Hawkeye kept giving him gin."

I laid down and grinned to myself. This is going to be interesting to see how all this plays out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was rather uneventful. Some of the patients were transferred and Hawkeye had to go back into a kid. Other than that it was the same gruel, announcements and boredom. I've realized when things get slack around here it can get very boring. We are here to patch up people after all. There isn't much here to do. So this is how I found myself down by the river.

It was a rather warm day and I had decided to cool myself a bit by going down to the river. I had asked Kristin to join me but she said she had something she had to do real quick first. So I was suspecting her when I heard some footfalls. A pair of feet stopped just inches from my head and I could feel someone blocking my sun.

"Kristin could you get outta my sun? I was just starting to enjoy it," I said as I waved my hand at the unseen person.

Then a sensual voice answered, "I don't know if I can. I'm enjoying the sight of you in shorts too much."

I opened my eyes and moved my sunglasses further down my nose and there was Hawkeye with the sun behind him making him look like a person of biblical importance.

I scowled. "Would you mind getting out of my sun Hawkeye? If I remember correctly you're on my people to kick their ass list."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "And if I remember correctly I said I liked them feisty."

I scrambled up onto my feet and glared at him. "If you dare to touch me I promise you I won't hold back and I will punch you."

All he did was give a chuckle and take a step forward.

"I'm warning you Hawkeye. Leave me alone," I said trying to sound menacing.

And his answer was to grab me and kiss me on the mouth. Oh, my, he sure knows how to kiss. At first I was stiff as a board but after not giving a struggle he took that as a good sign and wound his arms around my waist. I just couldn't help myself and gave into his kiss and wound my arms around his neck. We pulled each other closer and his hands wondered to my butt where they 'accidentally' gave a great squeeze.

That was when I realized what I was doing and wrestled myself from the extremely handsome womanizer. I stood panting getting ready to punch this person to Timbuktu when who happened to come other than Kristin with Charles. I managed to rein in my anger and only slapped him hard across the face. He deserved more than that but that would have to wait for later. No matter how well a man kisses he should stay out of my personal space if I tell to.

Hawkeye held his hand to his face and looked at me with surprise mingled with hurt. "I told you to don't touch me. But you were lucky again that there are people here or I would have punched you out till next Tuesday." I gave a quick nod to let him know he was dismissed and he left like a rabbit that had just heard there was a fox about.

Kristin came up to me with a cocked eyebrow. "Was that Hawkeye?"

"Yep."

Then she smiled at me. "How did he get on your bad side?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later," I said with a wink.

I heard an ahem from behind me and turned to Charles. "I was just wondering if I could join you ladies for a quiet afternoon. Those baboons I happen to live with were getting ready to have a drinking contest but as I just saw Hawkeye he's probably going to go nurture his injured pride in a fountain of gin with B.J. there to console him and I just couldn't stand to be there."

I looked at Kristin who gave a shrug and I looked back at Charles and smiled. "Yes, you can join us Charles. Anytime."

We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the river and talking. We talked about this and that until it was time to have supper. We walked to the mess tent talking and laughing. We sat with Radar and B.J. but Hawkeye wasn't there but that didn't bother me. After that we all went to the Officer's Club and ordered drinks but Kristin left early because she had a date with one of the doctors.

I was just having my second drink when B.J. and Hawkeye stepped in. They sat at the bar and ordered their drinks. I saw Hawkeye gaze around the room probably looking for a next victim of the female persuasion. When his eyes stopped at my table the smile he wore vanished in a twinkling of an eye. He tapped B.J. on the arm and inclined his head in my direction. When B.J. turned around to see what Hawkeye was indicating at I turned away to act like I didn't know what was going on.

I heard someone get up from one of the bar stools and walk in my direction. I continued to talk with Charles when a chair beside me was pulled out and someone sat down.

I stopped talking with Charles and without turning around to see who it was I said coolly, "Yes B.J.? Did Hawkeye send you to ask why I partially carried out my threat?" I turned around and faced him with a cocked eyebrow waiting for his answer. "Of course I had said I would punch his lights out but Charles and Kristin saved him from such a fate."

B.J. looked like he would rather be anywhere and sighed hanging his head. "Yeah. He might 'of mentioned that." He looked at me sadly. "I'm afraid he's taking it badly."

I laughed, "Badly? I told him to back off and he didn't."

"She does have a point Hunnicut. She had asked him to quietly leave her alone and he refused and tried to take advantage of her," said Charles on my behalf.

I looked over B.J.'s shoulder and gave a laugh. "Oh yeah, he really looks like he's taking it badly. Eh? Especially with that nurse he's hugging close to himself as if she was a security blanket."

B.J. looked over his shoulder, shook his head, gave a shrug and left us. As he left I gave him a wave, which he answered with a half smile. I watched him as he walked back to Hawkeye and take his drink that was sitting on the bar. He said some things to Hawkeye and Hawkeye looked over at me, which I waved at too. He gave a weak smile and an inclination of his head. He said something to his 'friend' and she left. I've seemed to have upset him some. I wonder how.

I drank a few more rounds but left rather early. I didn't notice as I left a few people slip out after me. I had just gotten halfway to my tent when Hawkeye stepped out of the shadows. I glared at him and got ready to fight if he made a move in my direction.

He put up his hands and said, "I come in peace. I come in peace. The humble Pheasant Hawkeye would like to wish to talk with her Majesty Bridgette."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me. This guy is so cheesy at times. "What do you want Hawkeye? I'm late for a date with the sand man."

Hawkeye grasped my arm and looked around uneasily. "Not here. Someone might catch us."

"Unhand me Hawkeye. Anyways, why would you worry someone catching us? We aren't doing anything," I said coolly through clenched teeth. He knows I don't want him touching me.

He ignored me and dragged me to the supply tent. He opened the door and thrust me in. He turned and looked outside as if he expected someone to charge in.

"Hawkeye are you mad? What if someone saw you dragging me in here? They might think we're together and I certainly am not with you."

Hawkeye turned around satisfied that no one was coming and sat on a crate. He motioned for me to sit also but I kept standing with my arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I kept advancing on you. But you can't blame a guy… with your body…"

"Why can't you think of someone other than for their body especially women. We are not objects put on this earth for pure male enjoyment. We have minds you know. We are more then just a body. We have feelings and thoughts. And if you had an dignity you would stop chasing me as if this was all a big game that who ever got the greatest looking woman wins."

Hawkeye looked at me thoughtfully and smiled. "Thanks for straightening me out Bridgette. I'll try to keep that in mind next time I'm on the hunt." He gave me one of his winning crooked smiles that have made many a woman fall for him. And I am no exception.

He strode up to me and pulled me close to him with his arm around my waist. "Permission to keep hunting the wonderful, brilliant woman called Bridgette otherwise known as Knocko?"

He looked down at me with his messy raven hair in his eyes. I lightly pushed the hair out of his eyes and lightly kissed him. "Permission granted." He gave a little smile and swooped in to give me a longer more passionate kiss but I put a finger to his lips. "But just not right now." I pulled away from him just when someone barged into the supply tent.

"Hawkeye you aren't taking advantage of Bridgette again are you?" asked Charles as he stepped up to Hawkeye.

"No, it's okay Charles we just had a chat. We're done here. Would you mind walking me back to my tent?"

Charles looked at Hawkeye as if he was some manure stuck to the bottom of his shoe but led me to my tent. When we got to my tent he stopped and asked, "Are you sure he didn't take advantage of you Bridgette?"

"I'm fine Charles. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Thanks for your concern though." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped into my tent with a wave.

No body was inside so I slumped into a chair and covered my face with my hands. Charles looked like he was ready to belt Hawkeye. I gave a tiny smile. That would have been funny if Charles did do that because he doesn't seem the type to do something like that. It was quite touching that he would defend my honor like that but I'm not sure. Charles dose seem a bit snobbish thinking all Hawkeye does is molest the nurses.

I got ready for bed when I remembered something. I hadn't talked to Radar all day. He could have at least had said hi to me when he walked by me but he just acted as if I wasn't there. Then again I didn't even seen him during dinner and he's usually first in line. I laid down on my cot and gave a sigh. I'm going to have to talk to him to see what was wrong. Was he embarrassed of me because of the kiss? He was drunk but there could have been something real behind it. I shook my head and turned onto my side and fell asleep thinking about how I was going to corner him and how to get an answer out of him.

As I was drifting off I could hear Kristin walk in and thank her date. She must have noticed me because she told the next nurse who came in to be quiet. "Poor dear." I could hear Kristin whisper to her companion, "How do you think she's going to take it? They were friends and possibly even more even though she wouldn't admit. We'll tell her when she wakes up." I pondered about what that could mean but I was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke sensing someone standing by my bunk. I opened my eyes and peered at the person who was reaching over to shake me awake.

"Kristin?"

"You awake?" she asked.

"Why else would I be talking unless I talk in my sleep," I said looking up at her. I screwed up my face and added, "I had a weird dream though. Radar and I were dancing then all of a sudden he was dieing right in front of me on the dusty ground. The funny thing is that dreaming of someone dieing means ill luck to me and to my friends. But that can't be it. Radar's here isn't he?"

Kristin looked at the other nurses in the tent. She sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up. It looked like she had something she didn't want to say to me. "That's the thing Bridgette. He's been gone since dinner yesterday. Everyone thinks he took a jeep and went down the road. He could be anywhere right now."

I sat with my mouth hanging open and Kristin put her arm around me. Then I jumped up and yelled, "What the hell got into him? Just leaving like that. If ever I find him I'll…I'll…" I sat back down and started crying. Kristin put her arm back around me.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's fine. He's fine Bridgette. Don't worry. He'll show up soon enough. Radar can find his way back from anywhere. He's Radar remember?" She looked up at the other nurses and quietly bade them to leave. They left us after some words of encouragement and left me to my crying and Kristin to her consoling.

"I don't even like him," I sniffed.

"Now, that's not true. I know you liked him," she said softly.

"Stop talking about him as a pretense. I don't just like him I might love him. The little boggart. He's so innocent and I like that in a person because I'm like that. I don't hang out with guys because they have sex appeal. I do because I feel more comfortable with them. That's all and Radar… Radar just reminded me of my childhood friends before they… they started imposing on the local girls. They never did act like I was a girl just one of the guys. Well here Radar he acts like them a bit but he recognizes me as a female at least. Oh, sure Hawkeye sees me but as a woman not someone to really talk to as a friend. Now Charles he's different. He's very courteous but he's just too stingy for my taste. You should have seen the look he gave Hawkeye last night. It probably could have curdled even The Swamp's miracle milk." I gave a laugh and sighed after my little speech.

"Well then you should go talk to Colonel Potter. Forget about your shift I'll handle it for you."

I gave a harsh laugh. "I know I haven't been here too long but I know Major Houlihan will never allow it."

Now she gave a sigh. "You're right. Let me talk to her for you. You just go around your business and get ready for your shift and I'll talk to her for you."

I gave a smile and hugged her. "Thank you Kristin! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet I haven't talked to her!"

"It's for your caring nature. Thank you."

I got up and got dressed. I made my way to the mess tent and sat with B.J., Hawkeye, Charles, Margaret, and Colonel Potter. I said good morning to everyone and sat down next to Hawkeye. I picked at my food and noticed that no one was talking. I looked around and saw that they were all looking glum even Margaret who seemed to me just like a rock solid human with no emotions except angry. Then she got up and left.

When she left she looked at me down her nose and said, "I would like to talk to you before you head to your shift." I nodded my head saying I understood and she left.

I sighed and got up without even tasting my food. I just couldn't stomach anything knowing Radar could be out there lying in a ditch… that he could be out there without food and I know he likes to eat a lot. I went back to my tent and got ready for my shift.

I walked to Margaret's tent and stood in front of her door breathing heavily. She scared me and I didn't know what she would do. Kristin must have talked to her because I didn't know why else she would want to talk to me. I gulped some air, straightened my clothes and nervously knocked on her door.

She bid me enter and I came in closing the door. The shades were all up to take advantage of the sun's light and she was at her desk filling out some papers. I stood at attention waiting for her to finish and when she did she had me sit in another chair and studied me for a while.

"I've heard you want to skip your next shift," she said stiffly.

"It wasn't really my idea," I said nervously. "Kristin offered to do it for me so I could possibly go…"

"Looking for Radar?" she finished. She sighed and looked up at me. She actually looked like she cared. "Colonel Potter wouldn't allow someone to go looking for someone else. I remember when Hawkeye and I where lost once." She gave a smile from a distant memory but brought herself back to the moment at hand. "B.J. and one of the chopper pilots almost got their butts in a sling for looking for us. But of course we were in enemy territory…" She faded of as if in thought. "Maybe I can persuade the old war horse to let you go looking for him."

I looked at her amazed. "Major?" She looked at me again. "Why?"

"I've heard you possibly love the young Corporal. No Kristin didn't tell me, well not directly anyway. I pieced together what she said and B.J. has said some things that have helped me a bit with my detective work too. Okay just go to your shift I'll let you know if you can go looking for him." She patted my leg and dismissed me. When I stood outside her door I looked at it amazed. Margaret just all of a sudden had changed. When I first met her she seemed angry at everyone now she was helping me to be able to go looking for Radar. I shook my head and headed for post-op. Everyone keeps surprising me.

When I had been in my shift for two hours I was called to Potter's office. I was worrying that maybe Margaret wasn't going to ask him. It must have taken some time for him to make up his mind. When I left B.J. looked at me quizzingly but I just gave him a smile and a wave.

Klinger met me in Radar's office and ushered me into Potter's office. Margaret sat in one of the chairs in front of Potter's desk and Potter was sitting behind it.

"Have a seat Bridgette. Have a seat." I sat down in the chair he indicated and waited his verdict. He shook his head and started, "I hear you would like to go looking for Radar. I already have I-Corp looking for him. Why do you think you should go looking for him?"

I blushed and answered, "Sir, I think I may be the cause why he left."

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well the night before he left we kissed then B.J. and Hawkeye came by and started laughing. I'm sure he was feeling embarrassed about it all. Well, I was too but my anger soon replaced it. He was drunk when we kissed but I believe he might have some real feelings for me Sir. So I would like permission to look for him."

Potter considered this a minute then called Klinger. He asked him to get B.J., Charles and Hawkeye. "Would you ladies care for a drink?" he asked as he made his way to his liquor cabinet. We said no thanks and waited for the doctors to appear.

B.J. came in with a set expression on his kindly face with Hawkeye and Charles in tow. "Potter don't let her. Don't let her go looking for him. I'm sure he's okay and on his way back."

"And how do you know what I was calling you for?" Potter looked out through the doors and saw Klinger's big nose disappear from the little window and could hear some papers being shuffled.

Hawkeye stepped up to the desk and placed his hands on the desk. "Don't let her Colonel. She wouldn't know what to do if she was attacked. She's still new to Korea let someone else go or have someone go with her at least."

"Now just wait one minute! I can handle myself Pierce. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own," I said furiously.

"Just hold you horses everyone. I haven't made up my mind yet," said Potter.

Everyone took a seat somewhere in his office and quieted down. "Now, I was thinking of letting her go to go looking for him from her story." He raised his hand to silence the surgeons' protests. "But Pierce brings up a good point." He raised his hand again but this time to quiet down Margaret's and my protests. "That's why one of you fine excellent surgeons will accompany her. Any volunteers?"

All three of them looked at each other nervously. They all knew what it was like out there and they didn't want to go out there again as soon as possible.

Then Hawkeye and B.J. both stood up at the same time and volunteered. I smiled at them in thanks and looked at Charles puzzlingly. Charles avoided my eyes and pretended to examine his nails. I looked back at the surgeons who had volunteered and smiled again.

"Welcome aboard B.J.," I smiled at him gratefully. I didn't really want to go out there by myself but I didn't like it that Hawkeye said I wouldn't know what to do out there.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Hawkeye slightly offended.

I gave him a bemused look and answered, "I don't trust you if we were alone together."

"But I've been here the longest and would know what to do," he protested. I could feel Margaret brisling because Hawkeye was making a big deal to go out there with me and he hadn't said he was trustworthy to go out with me alone.

I turned to B.J. "Would you know what to do if we were attacked?"

"Sure." He gave a shrug.

"Fine. B.J.'s going with me Colonel."

Colonel gave a nod and dismissed us so B.J. and I could pack some things, figure out where we're going and to set off to look for Radar. When we left I saw that Hawkeye looked a bit dejected at not being picked. I shook my head. I didn't really trust him if we are alone together. I packed a small bag with some food and water and met B.J. outside by a jeep with a map so we could figure out where to go. We argued a bit which road to take and we ended up going down B.J.'s road. We threw our bags into the back of the jeep and hit the road.

That night when we hadn't seen any sign of Radar we stopped at the side of the road and drove behind some bushes. "Incase some North Koreans are prowling around." I shivered. I didn't want to think about what any North Koreans might do to a woman they captured.

We didn't risk a fire but ate our dinner silently. Then we laid down to sleep in the jeep so if we were ambushed who ever sat in front could quickly drive away. B.J. sat in the front so he could stretch out his long legs better and he would probably be better to respond if we were attacked. We whispered a bit to pass the time until we drifted off.

B.J. was the first to drift off and left me to think about our predicament. After being out here at night I was starting to regret my decision of coming out here. Every time I heard a bush rustle in the breeze I jumped thinking it was a North Korean or Chinese soldier creeping up on us. But then I thought of Radar being out here by himself and I put my fears aside. I was out here to find him. I'm not out there for a lovely picnic. I was out here to find my possible love. But when I thought about that, my 'possible love' I would start thinking, Do I really love him? Sure he's nice and innocent and all that but do I really love this little man? But then after a moment searching my heart I came up with the conclusion. Yes. I do love the sensitive little man that he is. With that thought I drifted off to sleep with a smile playing at my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up suddenly and sat up. I thought I heard footsteps walking down the road. I listened for a second to see if my mind wasn't fooling me. But then there it was again. I nudged B.J. who was mumbling softly in his sleep. He woke up with a start and looked around surprised.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Something's out there," I whispered urgently motioning for him to be quiet so he could hear it.

We listened for a moment but couldn't hear anything and he told me as much. "Are you sure you heard something?"

"Of course I am! Why would I lie?" I hissed.

"Okay. Okay. If there was someone out there which way were they heading?"

I thought about this for a second and pointed to the direction of the 4007th.

"Probably a North Korean on patrol. You do know we're pretty close to enemy territory."

"It could be Radar," I pointed out hopefully.

"Radar took a jeep and I doubt a jeep sounds like someone walking."

"You would think that North Koreans could at least drive a jeep. Eh?"

B.J. shook his head tiredly. He obviously didn't want to argue with me. As soon as he opened his mouth to tell me as much someone crept up next to us. I gave a little scream and huddled into a corner of the backseat of the jeep. B.J. sat up quickly and was just about to put the jeep in gear when a familiar voice spoke to us.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Radar?" I asked peering into the dark looking for him. When I found his familiar figure I gave a little yell and threw myself at him hugging him tight. "Radar! We thought something happened to you so we came looking for you."

Radar fidgeted under my hug and I released him. B.J. took out a small torchlight and fixed it on Radar.

"Would you mind getting that out of my face sir?" he asked while shading his eyes from the light.

"Sorry," replied B.J. as he quickly glanced over Radar. "Are you okay Radar?"

"Sure, fine except I think I did something to my ankle." He stepped on it to show us and he winced slightly.

I climbed out of the jeep and ordered him to sit down so I could examine it. "How did you know it was us?" I asked as I probed his ankle.

"Jeez, I could hear you guys arguing halfway home."

"Does this hurt?" I kneaded a part of his ankle and he winced. "It's a strained ankle. When we get back we can set it right." I continued looking at his ankle and got up. As I climbed into the jeep I casually asked, "So what were you doing out here? Other than having a lovely stroll through the moonlight?" I gestured up to the sky where clouds were covering the gibbous moon.

Radar climbed in and ducked his head. "I had to think."

"About what?" asked B.J. as he steered the jeep around so we could head back.

"Nothing," he muttered.

It was a silent ride back. When we got back we all clambered out and went to our tents. I was glad to be back. It was scary out there. At least here there's canvas separating myself from the night. I tiptoed into my bunk and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I woke up the first thing that came to mind was that I have to talk to Radar soon and privately. I tried to get him to myself all day but he kept avoiding me. The whole next week he did the same so I just left him be. He probably wanted to be by himself. So I left him to himself and did my own thing.

On Wednesday I had a date with Hawkeye because I had promised to him before I left to go looking for Radar that I would make it up to him for not choosing him for my traveling companion. He showed up at my door with one of his infamous Hawaiian shirts and cowboy hat. He smiled at me and offered his arm to me, which I took with a similar look.

On our way to the Officer's Club Hawkeye leaned over to my ear and whispered, "That outfit looks fabulous on you."

I blushed and looked down at my outfit. It wasn't really much, just a pair of jean shorts and a yellow halter-top. My hair was pulled back into a simple braid that ended in a piece of black velvet ribbon. I also wore a gold leaf pendent that hung on my chest glinting in the lamplight.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He chuckled and opened the door to the Officer's Club. We took a seat in the back corner and ordered our drinks.

As we sat chatting about life back in the States Radar walked in and ordered a Grape Knee-high. I looked at him with a slight frown. When Hawkeye saw who I was looking at he gave a sigh.

"You gonna talk to him?"

I turned back to him. "What?"

"You should go talk to him."

"Why should I? He doesn't seem to want to. Little boggart." I muttered turning back to my drink. I finished the rest of it in one swallow and ordered another.

"I know how you feel about him," he said simply.

"What? Does everyone know how I feel about certain people?" I said loudly. Several people looked over at our table curiously. "What?" I said furiously and they all turned back to their drinks knowing full well what I could do when provoked.

Hawkeye sighed. "B.J. and Margaret both told me."

I muttered some incoherent words under my breath.

"Don't blame them to much. I guessed a bit also. By the way you fought to go looking for him. Everyone loves him but probably not the way you love him. I'll leave you to him. And as a Captain to a Lieutenant and from a friend to a friend, talk to him." And with that Hawkeye got up and left without finishing his drink. As he left he stopped a second next to Radar and talked to him.

After he had left I saw Radar look around nervously but slowly walk to my table. I pretended to not notice him not even when he took the seat Hawkeye had just occupied. He sat there a while fidgeting and trying not to look at me.

He coughed a few times and said as if to no one in particular, "Pretty empty tonight."

I gave a nod and a sigh. My head drooped and I slowly turned to him. "I think we should talk Radar."

"Sure," he said nervously.

"But not here." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the Officer's Club. When we left I could feel every ones eyes on us as we left but I just held my head high. I wasn't ashamed.

I towed him to the supply shack and walked us in there after knocking to make sure no one was in there. I sat on a crate and watched Radar looking even more nervous.

I gave a big sigh. I was so nervous about what I was going to say I felt like I had butterflies the size of buzzards in my stomach. "Radar look at me." He looked at me and sat down on a crate by me without being asked. "Radar I have something I just have to get off my chest. I've never felt this way for another person." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Radar I love you."

I let that sink in and watched him intently. That was when I saw he was even more nervous if that was possible.

"I have a confession, too Bridgette. I think I might love you too."

"What do you mean might?"

"I mean I do. I just didn't know a girl like you would feel the same about me. You see that's why I left I had to sort out things."

I gave a small laugh of relief and amazement. "Hey Radar! I figured the same thing when I went looking for your sorry carcass."

He gave a small smile, "Really?"

"Yeah!" After I had my small laugh I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Now it was his turn to be surprised about an impromptu kiss. But he soon closed his eyes and his hands found themselves at my waist. I wound my arms around his neck like before and leaned into him. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and continued to kiss me.

When we came back up I pushed my hair out of my eyes and gave a little smile. "I guess this means we're going out. Eh?" He gave a sheepish nod and I gave a laugh.

When I was done with my little laugh I finally asked a question that had burning me for a while. "Radar what happened out there? When you were alone before you found us?"

Radar looked down at the floor and gave a grumble.

I placed my hand on his leg. "Come on Radar. What happened?"

He gave a sigh and started. "I took a jeep without signing it out so if anything happened to it, it wouldn't be taken out of my paycheck. I took off down the road while Rizzo was hosting a game behind Rosie's Bar and it stalled on me about halfway to my destination."

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere really."

"I tried fixing it but I heard some Koreans coming my way so I left the jeep and ran down the side of the hill I was on. That was when I hurt my ankle. I think I tripped on a rock and I fell with the side of my ankle hitting a piece of rock. I didn't yell out incase the Koreans were North Koreans, which they were. They fixed the jeep and took off in it. So I followed the road back to camp when I heard you guys arguing."

I digested this story and nodded my head. "This just means I need to keep a closer eye on you then. Eh?"

He gave a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

For the next few hours we sat and talked like old friends. We talked about our families in the States and what we missed most. He nodded his head when I told him I missed my animals. He offered that I could help him take care of his many animals and I said I would love to. We gave each other one last goodnight kiss before heading to our cots.

As I feel asleep I could still feel his lips kissing mine in their gentle way.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the last chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews my pretties!

* * *

Three weeks after Radar and I confessed our love for each other something else happened that changed my whole life. The day started out normal enough. We were having a long lull and Kristin and I planed a picnic and asked Charles and Radar to join us but Radar had to fill out some reports.

Charles and Kristin have been getting very close these last few weeks. Ever since Charles found out I was going out with Radar. If you saw one the other wasn't too far away. I teased Kristin about it but she just laughed with me and shooed me away. Charles and I stayed friends and would sit and talk and maybe have a few drinks together.

Hawkeye kept making passes at me but it was more for the sport than anything. He wasn't about to steal one of his friend's girl. Anyways he spending a lot more time with Margaret, which made her very happy. After talking to him her face would be all flushed and her eyes would twinkle. I saw what she felt. I had seen it in my parents's eyes all to often. She had found her own Prince Charming.

Well back at the picnic us three were all sitting and watching the clouds go by. We would shout out what a particular cloud looked like and talk about what they remaindered us of. As we chatting about a cloud that looked like a dog Hawkeye came upon our little party. He asked if he could join and before Charles could decline him I invited him to sit with us. He sat next to me and started talking with us as if he had been there from the right beginning.

When we saw that the sun was setting we all got up and packed what was left of our picnic. There wasn't that much anyway just a sandwich and several crackers. When we started to walk back to camp Hawkeye fell back to walk beside me.

"How's Radar doing?"

"Fine. Fine. Why shouldn't he?"

"He's been acting strangely lately. More nervous."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I don't know what's the matter. Maybe he got something upsetting in the mail." I frowned and decided to look for him when we got back to the 4007th.

We walked together in compatible silence. I saw that Kristin and Charles were quite ahead us. I tried to hurry us up but Hawkeye kept walking at a leisurely pace. I sighed and kept in step with him.

As we got even closer to the camp I stopped and turned to Hawkeye and started, "Hawkeye…" But I stopped when Hawkeye dipped me into a passionate kiss. When we came back up I looked at him surprised and whispered, "Wow."

He gave me a cheeky grin and said, "Incase neither of us are never free enough for such frivolous acts of lust." He tweaked my nose and gave me one final kiss and started back to the camp at a quick pace.

I stared at him confused as he quickly shortened the distance between him and the camp. What ever did he mean by that? Did he plan to propose to Margaret? I giggled thinking I knew what he meant.

I was only half correct.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I got back to the compound I couldn't see anyone. It looked like it had turned into a ghost town or camp. All the lights were out and all the windows and doors were closed. Confused I went to the office but it was empty too. I wondered where Radar had gone. I went back outside just to find Klinger outside in the middle of the compound in his silver sequin dress with all the matching accessories. When he saw me he smiled and walked up to me.

"I've been looking for you Bridgette. Everyone's in the mess tent."

"What for?" I asked. He just smiled and started to lead me to the mess tent. I didn't have another choice so I just followed him. He opened the door for me and when I took a step inside the lights were flipped on and everyone applauded. I looked around all confused and Klinger lead me to a bench.

After I sat down that was when I realized that Radar was sitting next to me. I leaned over and whispered, "What's all this about? I don't like it that everyone's watching me."

Radar looked like he was about to faint but he got down on one knee in front of me, took a velvet box from his shirt pocket, opened it and asked, "Bridgette, will you marry me?"

I looked at him with shock. He just asked me to marry him? In front of all these people? Then it hit me. This is what Hawkeye had been talking about. I searched through all the anxious faces until I found Hawkeye's. He gave me a grin and a wink and a little wave to tell me to turn my attention back to Radar.

I turned back to Radar and could see the plead in his eyes. I sat for a breathless moment thinking about my decision. I gave him a smile and said the only one word answer I could give him.

"Yes."

Radar's eyes got as big as the full moon. He fumbled with the ring but finally got it on my finger. It fit perfectly and twinkled in the lighting. The stone was a sapphire that shone like the waters of Lake Michigan on a clear day. The design that held the stone was beautiful. It had a Celtic knot like design with silver as the metal used.

As soon as the ring was on my finger everyone started cheering and clapping. Radar and I turned to everyone with grins that could have split our faces. But as everyone continued to watch us I started to feel nervous. I have never been comfortable in crowds especially if they were all watching me and I knew Radar was the same.

Thankfully Hawkeye cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He got down on his knee and proposed to Margaret. She gave the immediate response of yes and everyone started congratulating again to the other betrothed couple.

Radar gave a sigh of relief as mostly everyone stopped starting at us. The enlisted men came over and slapped Radar on the back and congratulated us and offered various services for the wedding.

The wedding! Now that it finally hit me that I was going to be married. I realized I have to plan a wedding! I had hoped that when I eventually got married that my mom could be with me to help me with all of the preparations. But I'm in the army about half a world away from her. And because we're in the army it's not going to be anything special.

I gave a sigh and Radar caught that I was overwhelmed. He put an arm around me and asked what the matter was.

"Now we have to plan a wedding. I had always hoped my mom would help me when I got married but she's half a world away. I have no idea where to start."

"Don't worry about it yet Bridgette. Lets just keep off any thoughts about it until tomorrow."

I gave a nod and brightened up. "I don't have to worry about to much. The army can't put up to much of a celebration. Eh?"

Just then Hawkeye and his fiancé sat down next to us. Everyone was at the tables getting food and punch, which I guessed was just loaded with alcohol. Hawkeye put his arm around Margaret and grinned at us.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Radar answered him as if he was accusing me. "She's already talking about the wedding."

I looked at Margaret to see if she was worried about the wedding she had to plan for herself. Margaret smiled at me and suggested, "Actually Hawkeye and I've talked. We could do a double wedding. We can both be married on the same day!"

I gave her a smile and said, "That sounds great! We can plan everything together!"

As we started talking about the things we could order for our wedding day I heard Hawkeye say, "How about we just leave the girls to it, then Radar?" The men left to do whatever they did and left us girls to talk.

Two months later on the date Margaret and I had planned we had our double wedding. Margaret and Hawkeye had their wedding first. They kept saying Radar and I should have had our wedding first because he had proposed first but we insisted they go first. We'll all be married by the end of the day anyway.

Margaret had me as her Maid of Honor and B.J. was Best Man. Hawkeye looked so smart in his new tux with a red silk handkerchief spilling out of his pocket. Margaret looked just stunning in a red silk dress that Klinger had made. It came up to her knee with a slit that came up to her upper thigh. It had fluttery sleeves and was low cut and had an emerald bird pin at the top. And when they kissed Hawkeye dipped her into their kiss and everyone cheered.

At our wedding Kristin was my Maid of Honor and Klinger was Best Man. I though I could see tears in Klinger's eyes as he stood next to Radar. Radar had a pin strip suit on that made him look taller than he actually was but he didn't need it. He already was tall in my thoughts. My dress was a bit more modest than Margaret. Klinger had made me dress of blue silk that reached down to my ankles. It had a slit that went up to my knee and had a simple square cut around my throat where hung my gold leaf pendent. When Father Mulcahy said you may kiss the bride Radar and I looked into each other's eyes and gave a kiss that mirrored our simple love.

Colonel Potter had been the one to give Margaret and I away, which we were grateful because neither of our fathers could have been there. Father Mulcahy married us even though none of us were that religious.

After the reception as much as we could do us two newlywed couples climbed into a jeep to head off to Tokyo. Hawkeye and Margaret sat up front, while Radar and I sat in back with the bags. Margaret threatened to cut their honeymoon short if Hawkeye went to fast for any of us to stand. He went actually too slow until Margaret told him to go faster or else they weren't having any honeymoon at all.

When we got to Tokyo we went to our separate rooms across the hall. As we got into our rooms Hawkeye looked at Radar and I with an amused look. "Do you guys know what you're doing?"

Margaret slapped him and he retreated into their room when she saw us blushing as red as apples.

We went into our room and sat on the bed nervously. But when we noticed neither of us wanted to get right to it just laid down with the radio on just talking. After several hours of talking Radar was all relaxed. I quietly slipped off the bed, rummaged through our bag and took out a gift I had gotten from the nurses at my bachelor party. I went into the bathroom and changed when I came out I could see Radar blush red again.

I wore a red slip that was too short and low cut for my taste but the nurses said Radar would love it.

I changed the lively music to something slower and romantic. I climbed onto the bed and placed my arms on either side of him letting my hair fall like a waterfall. "Have you ever had much thought about our wedding night Radar?"

He shook his head but said, "I've read books."

I gave a little laugh and laughed more when I noticed that Radar was trying as hard as he could to not watch my chest as I laughed. "I doubt you can learn that much from books." I turned off the lamp and…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Did you actually think I would tell you about my wedding night? Sickos. Well that night I conceived and 9 months later in the States in my hometown in Michigan I had our first child Henry Sherman. After the war we had our oldest daughter Margaret Marie. Next we had twins B.J. and Benjamin who we nicknamed Hawk. Then our youngest we named Kristin Bridget. We lived in Michigan for four years until we moved to Wisconsin so we could live between both our families. But we later had an 'accidental' birth and we named him Walter after his Daddy.

What happened to Margaret and Hawkeye? We kept in close touch since we married on the same day and our oldest children were born on the same day. They had Bridgette who Hawkeye jokingly calls his little vixen when we had Henry. After the war they had oldest boy Danny. Then there was John Xavier and Crystal their twins. Also they had Sarah and B.J. their other set of twins. After birth complications Margaret didn't want to have anymore and Hawkeye agreed. They already had just enough room for all 5 and they doubted they could afford to have more. They lived in Maine for five years until they moved to Illinois where Margaret had some family.

After they moved now that they were closer we would once a month pack all the kids and head to each other's house to spend the weekend. The kids loved visiting their "Uncle" Hawkeye and "Auntie" Margaret and vice versa. And it actually was my idea to have our first 4007th reunion even though we had it at Hawkeye's and Margaret's home. Our oldest children eventually fell in love and got married after spending most of their weekends together and being the same age.

At the wedding I told Margaret that we finally family, but she just smiled at me and said, "But we already are."

So we spent the rest of our lives as one huge family until one by one we fell asleep into the never-ending sleep. We comforted each other and cried together until there was no one else on the living earth but were all joined together as one happy family together again in a place in the sky.

I hope you enjoyed my little dream. (None of the supposed feelings are true to any of the characters.)

Now if you would, please press that little purple button and tell me what you think.


End file.
